


Kinktober 2019 prompts

by surena_13



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, The Closer, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: Some kinktober prompt fills. I'm not doing all the days, but I'll my best to write as many as possible. It's obviously all smut.Chapter titles will show the kink and the pairing.





	1. Day 1: Face-sitting - Bobbie/Chrisjen

Bobbie bit her bottom lip as she looked down at Chrisjen. It wasn’t that she didn’t want this, she really did. As in really, really did. But Chrisjen was so small and tiny and well, she wasn’t exactly the youngest person anymore, while Bobbie was twice her size. It just seemed like a way to have her accidentally kill the acting Secretary-General and start a new war between Earth and Mars.

“Will you just get the fuck up here?” Chrisjen sounded impatient, her hands on Bobbie’s ass, her hair fanned out over the pillow, her impeccably applied makeup a distant memory. She looked beautiful, the afterglow of a few orgasms on her cheeks, but Bobbie still had trouble moving from where she was straddling her hips.

“What if I crush you?”

“What if you- -, oh for fuck’s sake. Have you ever crushed anyone by sitting on their face?” Bobbie had not. Not that she had had many opportunities to even do that, but it had been in beds with far less space than this one and she had had to rely on her thigh muscles to keep her up. Here she had a headboard.

“No…, but you’re smaller than anyone I’ve ever had sex with and you’re really goddamn important to the solar system.” God, she was so turned on and she really needed Chrisjen’s mouth on her. She really ought to just get over herself. Chrisjen just quirked an eyebrow, purposefully letting her nails cut into the skin of Bobbie’s ass as she tried to urge her up.

“That’s right, I am. And now I’m using all my importance to tell you to get your pussy on my face, because I want to be surrounded by you while I make you come.” Bobbie nearly moaned at that. How could she say no to that? And then Chrisjen’s expression morphed into her ‘you don’t want to fuck with me’ look and Bobbie wanted her even more. “Do I have to make it an order?”

“No, ma’am.” Chrisjen looked positively predatory as Bobbie shuffled up, carefully moving the long, black hair out of the way, before she placed her knees beside her head. Those dark eyes looking up at her from between her thighs was quite a sight to behold. It knocked the air out of her a little. She wanted to make it last just a bit longer, to sear the memory onto her brain, but Chrisjen was clearly impatient, turning her head to nip at the inside of Bobbie’s thigh, trying to pull her down.

Bobbie swore she heard Chrisjen mutter ‘fucking finally’ as she lowered herself enough to be within reach of Chrisjen’s mouth and then she wasn’t sure of anything anymore, except that Chrisjen’s tongue was moving between her lips, slowly sucking her folds into her mouth. 

She rolled her hips, tightening her grip on the headboard as Chrisjen increased the intensity of her mouth. It seemed like her tongue was everywhere, pushing inside her, teasing her, going everywhere, except Bobbie’s clit where she needed her so badly. If was like she wanted to make a point that she could definitely have a Martian marine sit on her face without any problems and she could do it for however long she goddamn pleased.

“Fuck, Chrisjen.” She could see from the look in Chrisjen’s eyes that she was smiling, even as she worked her tongue against Bobbie. She tried to move her hips so Chrisjen would finally move on to her clit, but Chrisjen had her arms curled around Bobbie’s thighs and was doing her best to keep her firmly in place. Bobbie knew exactly what Chrisjen wanted and she groaned.

“Fine, you win. You were right. Now, will you please make me come.” The words had barely left her mouth or Chrisjen’s lips wrapped around her clit and she sucked. She had done this plenty of times before, but somehow in this position, everything felt brand new, from the way Chrisjen looked to the way she was eating her out. Bobbie could only move with her and moan, hoping she’d be able to hold herself up once her orgasm hit.

Now that Bobbie had conceded to her, Chrisjen wasn’t teasing anymore, she wasn’t holding back. She just had one goal, and once Chrisjen was focused on one thing, she was unstoppable. Her fingers dug into Bobbie’s thighs and her mouth worked ceaselessly until Bobbie felt her stomach tighten and a harsh cry was torn from her throat, unable to keep her eyes on Chrisjen anymore as she came hard enough to see stars.

Chrisjen dragged her tongue over her clit over and over until it was too much and Bobbie was forced to push herself up, away from Chrisjen could get to her. She was still panting when she looked back down at Chrisjen, who was wearing an extremely smug expression. “Woah.”

“Next time, don’t fight me when I have a good idea.” Her lips and chin were glistening and if Bobbie trusted her thighs enough, she’d move back enough to kiss her.

“You always think you have a good idea.”

Chrisjen playfully pinched her hip. “Exactly.”


	2. Day 2: Begging - Bobbie/Chrisjen

Bobbie wondered if Chrisjen was beginning to regret teaching her how to go slow, how to build her up and tease, how to keep someone on the edge, for a long time. She had usually gone for fast and intense, never having the luxury of a lot of time or privacy, but Chrisjen, despite her impossibly busy schedule, preferred to take her time and taught Bobbie exactly how to do it. And Bobbie was definitely taking advantage of it.

“Goddammit, Bobbie, stop teasing.” She had been between Chrisjen thighs for what felt like hours, kissing the inside of them, licking, biting and then spending most of her time bringing Chrisjen so close to the edge, almost letting her come, before pulling back and then starting the whole process all over again. It was maybe a little bit evil.

“No.”

“No? What the fuck do you mean, no?” Sweat had appeared on Chrisjen’s skin, some of her hair sticking to her forehead. She was flushed, breathing heavily, rolling her hips onto Bobbie’s fingers as if it would somehow magically make her come.

“Just the way I said it. No.” She bent down again, lazily licking Chrisjen’s clit. The older woman let out a pitiful whine as her head fell back on the pillows. Her hands were fisted in Bobbie’s hair, but no amount of political power could ever make her physically strong enough to force Bobbie to do anything. Bobbie grinned at her desperation.

It was her own fault. She shouldn’t have claimed that she never begged for anything.

When Chrisjen got close again, Bobbie went back to kissing her thighs and Chrisjen swore in a language that Bobbie didn’t speak, but the meaning was clear anyway. One her hands left Bobbie’s hair and moved to rub her clit, deciding she had had enough of this. But Bobbie caught her wrist before she could get there, pinning it to the bed.

“You fucking cunt,” Chrisjen spat. She was shaking, probably beyond sensitive by now.

“That’s not nice.”

“You want nice.”

“No.” Bobbie curled her fingers up and watched Chrisjen’s eyes widen, her lips parting for a sound that never came.

“Goddamn you. Fine. Please, let me come.” Bobbie smiled sweetly, lightly brushing her lips over Chrisjen’s clit. She couldn’t have said that any less sincere if she tried.

“You call that begging? You have to mean for it to work.” Chrisjen huffed, but didn’t try again. Stubborn woman. “I could stay here for a lot longer. You know what my stamina is like. But how long can you last without an orgasm?”

Chrisjen groaned and Bobbie returned her mouth to her clit, keeping her touch light. She liked this, having Chrisjen at her mercy, but she was wondering how long she could do this. At some point, her need to come would outweigh her pride, she hoped. It wasn’t long before she had Chrisjen a hair’s breadth away from coming and she stopped, again. She looked up again and found Chrisjen, staring at the ceiling, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

So stubborn.

And then she heard it, barely audible, even in the silent room. “Please.”

“What was that?” Chrisjen looked pained, but she sighed and said it again.

“Please, let me come.” Bobbie grinned, feeling more than a little victorious. She hadn’t actually been that sure she would succeed. She could see Chrisjen being that pig-headed that she would forgo an orgasm, just to avoid begging. Clearly not. Chrisjen looked down at her, making sure their eyes were locked before she spoke again. “I’m begging you. Let me come, please.”

Bobbie held her gaze as she brought her mouth back to her clit, stopping a mere inch a way. “As you wish.”


	3. Day 6: Biting - Bobbie/Chrisjen

Chrisjen hummed when she felt Bobbie push her hair off her back and brush her lips over her shoulder. Her limbs were still pleasantly heavy and she swore she could still feel Bobbie’s mouth between her legs. She’d be happy to just doze off and hope that some disaster wouldn’t disturb her night. Bobbie, however, seemed to have a different idea.

Her mouth moved to the back of her neck, kissing, her tongue flicking out against her skin and Chrisjen curled her fingers into the sheets. Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel Bobbie hovering over her, the heat of body close to Chrisjen’s back, so close to touching her. Sharp teeth grazed over the shell of her ear and then lightly bit down on her earlobe. Chrisjen couldn’t help but moan, her hips pushing themselves into the mattress of their own volition. That damn Martian, she always knew how to get to her.

“What are you doing?” she muttered as Bobbie’s hand wandered down her side and over hip as her mouth moved back to the back of neck and nipped at the skin there. Chrisjen shivered, her hips twitching again, giving Bobbie enough room to slip her hand between Chrisjen’s body and the mattress. Bobbie’s teeth scraped over her skin and she groaned as those talented fingers found her clit.

“I don’t get you to myself that often, so now I’m taking as much as I can.” It could have sounded predatory, but Bobbie’s soft voice combined with the feeling of her body finally being lowered against Chrisjen’s back, just made her feel warm and cared for in a way that Arjun had only ever managed. She could feel all that soft skin and hard muscles as Bobbie continued to slowly move her fingers over her clit and kiss and bite her neck.

“Bobbie…” It was nothing more than a breathless gasp as Bobbie’s teeth sunk into the skin of her shoulder. That sharp hint of pain combined with what Bobbie’s fingers were doing to her, it turned her on faster than she could have imagined after already having spent a fair amount of time in bed with her. She wasn’t going to last long at this rate and she didn’t care. She rolled her hips into Bobbie’s movements and fisted the sheets a little tighter. “Don’t fucking stop.”

“Never.” Chrisjen smiled at that and released the sheet to reach behind her and run her fingers through Bobbie’s hair, pull her closer. She liked this, being surrounded by her. It allowed her to forget about everything else for a moment. Bobbie kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder and then bit down softly. Chrisjen squirmed and moaned.

“Fuck, harder. Bite me harder.” Bobbie made a surprised little noise, but properly bit her. The pain shot down Chrisjen’s spin and settled right between her legs. She didn’t care that she would have a mark to cover up in the morning, all she wanted was to come exactly like this. Bobbie knew somehow, her fingers moving faster, her body rolling against Chrisjen, fucking her.

She tightened her grip on Bobbie’s hair to the point where it had to be a little painful for the Martian, but Bobbie didn’t stop, she continued in the way that she knew Chrisjen liked, until the pain of teeth and her fingers on her clit pushed Chrisjen over the edge. She came with a soft cry, shuddering beneath Bobbie. It wasn’t the kind of orgasm that knocked the wind out of her, but she felt it all the way in her toes and she was glad for Bobbie’s weight on top of her, grounding her as she rode it out.

Bobbie kissed the indentations she had left behind, running her tongue over them. “I’d say I was sorry for those, but I like the way they look.”

“I like the way it felt, so don’t even think about fucking apologizing.” She managed to turn enough to be able to look at Bobbie and found her smiling down at her. Chrisjen tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her, forcing any thoughts about what would happen once Bobbie returned to Mars out of her head.


	4. Day 7: Praise kink - mirror!Philippa Georgiou/prime!Afsaneh Paris

Afsaneh shivered despite her quarters having the same temperature as always, perfect for her, maybe a little too warm for everybody else. She knew it didn’t have anything to with temperature and everything with the woman sitting on her sofa in Afsaneh’s silk robe, her nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric.

“Strip.” Philippa’s voice was as cold as always. It betrayed all the horrors she was responsible for, all the lives she had taken without remorse and Afsaneh knew she should put an end to this. She should never have started fucking the woman who was but wasn’t her dead wife to begin with, because now that she had started, she found it impossible to stop. Touching her, being touched by her, it made her feel something again.

She unzipped her jacket and let it drop on the floor. Philippa raised an eyebrow. “Slowly.”

Afsaneh swallowed. She knew this game, knew it far too well, especially with her. She obeyed, getting rid of her clothes slower, giving the former emperor once again what she wanted. She wished it weren’t necessary to do it, to submit to Philippa just to get her to touch her, desperately searching for a glimpse of the woman she had lost, knowing that this Philippa would never show her that kind of love.

She wished she didn’t like it so much.

Once she was down to her underwear, not in anyway Starfleet regulation, something she had put on that morning in anticipation of this moment. Philippa’s eyes darkened, something flashing across her face that Afsaneh had come to recognize as arousal. “Did you wear that for me?”

“I did.” It was no use lying about it. They both knew what they wanted from each other. It was the only reason this worked, despite the infinite amount reasons that said this was a bad, completely fucked up idea. Nevertheless, it still caused a hint of smile that wasn’t quite as terrifying to pass over Philippa’s face.

“It’s very pretty. I almost feel honored.” The words lacked her usual sharpness and Afsaneh felt herself relax a little. This Philippa wasn’t kind, not in the slightest. She carried hatred, disdain and an utter lack of empathy in her veins, but she had learned that if she wanted to keep this improbable arrangement going, she had to treat Afsaneh with some semblance of kindness, the same way Afsaneh had learned to submit. “It’s almost too pretty to take off, but do it anyway.”

Philippa’s eyes followed every movement, her breathing getting a little faster as the bra hit the deck, followed by the scrap of lace that served as her panties. Finally, Philippa leaned forward and Afsaneh forgot how to breathe under her intense gaze. Philippa took her time, slowly dragging her eyes over every inch of her body. “So good at following orders and so beautiful.”

Her words caused a warmth to spread through Afsaneh’s body. It wasn’t anything like she had had with her Pippa, but this feeling, knowing she has pleased this other Philippa, it was good enough. It turned her on, made her want to do more for her. She wanted to please her enough that Philippa lost herself in what Afsaneh did to her, lost herself enough that she could pretend for the briefest of moments she could pretend it was her Pippa. “Kneel.”

Slowly, almost with a catlike grace, Philippa got up from the sofa and approached her. Where Pippa had been beautiful because of her warmth, her goodness, Philippa was beautiful because she was cold, calculating, scary. Her fingers brushed against Afsaneh’s cheek, slowly tilting her head up until she was looking into her eyes. “Such a good girl. Those pretty lips.”

Philppa’s thumb swiped over her bottom lip in a show of possessiveness that made Afsaneh’s spine tingle. She leaned down and for a moment, Afsaneh thought Philippa was going to break their one rule and kiss her, it wouldn’t surprise her, but then her hand slid into her hair and she tugged harshly, her mouth close to Afsaneh’s ear. “Are you going to make me feel good? Are you going to use that talented tongue?"

Afsaneh almost moaned at her tone, at her words. She could do this, she was good at this. This was what she wanted. She nodded, despite the tight grip on her hair and felt Philippa grin against her ear, before she straightened and undid the knot of her robe with one hand, allowing it to fall open. “Show me.”

It was as much the hand in her hair pushing her forward as it was Afsaneh moving voluntarily that put her face against Philippa’s pussy, her mouth opening, as if she had done it a thousand times, to lick her from entrance to clit. It always shocked her that Philippa tasted exactly the same as her wife. It made easier and impossibly harder at the same time. She heard Philippa moan and let it spur her on, working her tongue against her folds, pushing it inside, teasing her clit.

“That’s it. That’s how I like it.” Afsaneh hummed against her, letting Philippa’s words wash over her, a pleasant feeling settling between her thighs. She could feel her getting wetter, her nails scraping over Afsaneh’s scalp as she pushed her even closer and Afsaneh was happy to go, building her up in the way she knew Philippa liked, putting her tongue everywhere she could, licking her thoroughly. Philippa wasn’t much for teasing, but she didn’t want it fast and hard either when she was playing this game.

Philippa moaned and it sounded a little strained this time and Afsaneh had learned that it meant she was losing her patience. She didn’t need to order her around anymore, not for this part. She moved up, wrapping her lips around Philippa’s clit, moving her tongue against it as she sucked. Her knees were starting to ache and the grip on her hair was becoming uncomfortable. She didn’t care, not as Philippa’s hips snapped forward and her thighs trembled.

“Right there, that’s good.” The sound of her voice made Afsaneh moan against her. She loved it when Philippa let her control slip, when her noises came freely and her body moved like she hadn’t once been emperor of a brutal, intergalactic empire. She was chasing her pleasure, rolling her hips against Afsaneh’s mouth. Afsaneh wanted her to come, she needed it. She wanted to see her fall apart. She sucked harder, adding a hint of teeth.

Philippa was always shocking quiet when she came, her lips parting for a cry that never came, as her body froze for a moment before her orgasm caused her to spasm. It was beautiful to watch. For a moment she was completely caught up in something Afsaneh had done to her. And then Philippa looked down at her, her eyes as intense as ever, a rare smile on her lips that looked predatory as she pulled Afsaneh away from her pussy.

“You’re so good to me. It seems like such a waste that you’re limiting yourself. People would line up to fuck you if they only knew. But you’re my good little commodore.” Her last words were practically a purr, her hand coming to rest against Afsaneh’s cheek. Afsaneh couldn’t help but lean into her touch. Despite her slight frame, Philippa was towering over her, brushing her fingers over the wetness on her chin. “Shall I return the favor?”

“Yes, please.”


	5. Day 13: Gags - Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor

Captain Raydor’s mouth was on her throat, kissing, nipping, enough to make Brenda whimper, soft enough to not leave any marks. Always careful and keeping her marriage in mind more than Brenda herself ever did. The captain’s hands were on her hips, keeping her against the desk, and Brenda’s arms had somehow found a way around her neck, holding her close even as her mind told her that this wasn’t a great idea. “Captain, I don’t think - -.”

“Sharon. It’s Sharon when we’re doing this.” Raydor cut her off, pulling away from her throat. Her lipstick was smudged

“This isn’t… Fritz could walk in here.”

“The doors are locked, the blinds are down. But if you want me to go, tell me to go.” She knew Raydor wasn’t kidding. She had somehow, despite their hostile work relationship and their, whatever this was, affair, made it abundantly clear that this was on Brenda’s terms. She was the one cheating and if she wanted to end her marriage, Raydor was not going to let herself be the tool to do it. She was still having sex with her though and Brenda couldn’t seem to stop it. She sighed, too turned on to stop it now.

“Stay. But captain - -.”

“You talk too much, _chief_.” The mockery dripped off Raydor’s voice, even as she dropped to her knees and efficiently removed Brenda’s panties. She had hoped the captain would push up her skirt and go down on her, but instead Raydor got up again, balling up her panties with a wicked look in her eyes, an eyebrow raised. “And I need you to be quiet.”

“Captain!” Brenda managed to get the last word out before Raydor unceremoniously shoved her underwear in her mouth, shutting her up with a smirk. Brenda blinked, a little too shocked to do anything more. Had Raydor really just done that? She had trouble wrapping her mind around what had just happened when Raydor licked her fingers and slipped them under her skirt, pressing them against Brenda’s folds. Brenda moaned, the sound muffled by the fabric in her mouth.

“That’s better. And for the last time, call me Sharon. When you can talk again.” Brenda gripped the edge of the desk as Raydor, she’d be damned if she suddenly started calling her Sharon, started moving her fingers, circling her clit, that sly smile on her face as she looked into Brenda’s eyes. Brenda frowned, suddenly annoyed at the fact that Raydor had actually stuffed her panties in her mouth and Brenda had let her get away with.

“Uh-uh. Don’t even think about spitting them out. I’ll stop and leave you here wet and needy.” Brenda wanted to hurl an insult at her, whine about her being a horrible woman, but she couldn’t. She really wanted to come.

Brenda realized that it had never been Raydor’s intent to make this very long. She had clearly only come in here to do this, but Brenda had interfered with her plans and, unlike at least half the times they had met on opposites sides, this time it hadn’t actually deterred Raydor from her goal. She had Brenda cornered against her desk, her fingers knowing exactly how to touch her.

“I think I like you like this. For once you can’t pull rank on me, talk back to me. It’s nice.” Brenda made a disgruntled noise. Raydor just smiled and slid two fingers inside her. Brenda threw her head back and moaned. She just let Raydor do what she wanted, what they both wanted. Raydor’s lips brushed over cheek, her jaw, her throat as her fingers moved in and out, her palm pressing against her clit.

It really wasn’t fair how good she was at this. She had Brenda teetering on the edge in no time. Her legs started to shake and one of Brenda’s hands flew from the desk to Raydor’s hair, tangling in the dark tresses, nails over her scalp. Brenda wanted to tell her she was close, that she was going to come, but any word was turned into an unrecognizable sound. She could practically feel Raydor smile against her throat. And then she curled her fingers and hit everything just at the right spot.

Brenda cried out, the sound still loud even with her panties in her mouth. Raydor always managed to make her come harder than she thought possible, even with a quickie like this. She could feel it going down her spine, making her toes curl. She lost herself in the intensity of it all and when she came back to reality, Raydor’s fingers had disappeared and she had taken a step back, licking her fingers, that familiar distant and professional expression on her face that told Brenda she didn’t want her reciprocating.

“I will see you tomorrow, chief.” Smoothing her blazer, Raydor turned on her heel, unlocked the door and left. Brenda remained frozen for a moment and pulled her panties out of her mouth, still not fully able to believe that had just happened and that she didn’t mind it. Well, not as much as she should.


	6. Day 20: Dirty talk - Bobbie/Chrisjen

Soft fingers trailed over her collarbone and down her sternum. Bobbie held her breath and saw a small smile appear on Chrisjen’s lips as she leaned closer, her body pressing against Bobbie’s. It already felt overwhelming and they hadn’t even done anything yet. They were just lying naked, crammed onto the bottom bunk together. Chrisjen on her side looking down at Bobbie. “You have been thinking about this, haven’t you?”

Chrisjen’s voice was barely above a whisper, her lips brushing against the corner of Bobbie’s mouth. Bobbie instinctively tightened her grip on Chrisjen’s waist, moving her head to kiss her. Chrisjen, however, pulled back a little, out of her reach. “I could feel your eyes on me, especially in that flight suit or when I came out of the shower?”

Bobbie bit her bottom lip. And here she thought she had been subtle in ogling her boss. Apparently not. But she couldn’t really feel guilty, not when Chrisjen with wet hair, wearing an oversized shirt that served like a nightgown had looked so beautiful. She had thought about this, about Chrisjen touching her like she was now, fingers tracing around her nipple, before lightly scraping her nail over it. Bobbie unsuccessfully stifled a gasp and Chrisjen’s smile turned predatory.

“It’s alright, I watched you as well. How could I not? Tall, strong, stubborn, beautiful. When I noticed your interest, I only wanted to fuck you more.” As she spoke, Chrisjen’s hand moved lower, down her stomach, drawing a circle around her belly button and moving lower still until it dipped between Bobbie’s thighs. Her soft touch, the tone of her voice, it took Bobbie a second to register Chrisjen’s words.

“You - - you did?” Two fingers pressed between her folds and Bobbie moaned, spreading her legs as much as she could in the small space. Chrisjen slowly circled her clit and she leaned closer again, their noses almost touching.

“I did. I wanted to know what you looked like underneath those Martian clothes. How you would kiss, how wet you would get, how easily my fingers would slide inside you.” As if to punctuate her words, Chrisjen pushed her fingers inside. Bobbie had been turned on beyond believe from the moment Chrisjen had kissed her and it was evident. Chrisjen moaned with her as her fingers slid in to the knuckle. She let Bobbie get used to the feeling for a moment before she started moving her fingers in and out, setting a slow rhythm.

“You’re so fucking wet and you feel incredible. The way you sound, the way you move, I never want to stop fucking you.” Bobbie buried her hand in Chrisjen’s hair, unable to look away from those dark, intense eyes. She rolled her hips with Chrisjen’s thrusts, while her voice, that deep, raspy, amazing voice continued to wash over her, hypnotizing her.

“When I get you in a real bed, you’re going to be in so much trouble. I am going to bury myself between your thighs and eat your pussy until you beg me to stop.” Bobbie whimpered, holding on tightly as the sudden image of Chrisjen going down on her flooded her mind. She could picture it so clearly. She needed it, had to know what it felt like. Suddenly she couldn’t wait to get off the Rocinante and be on Luna, just to be at Chrisjen’s mercy like that.

“My mouth is good for more than stopping wars and ruling planets. I can make you come so hard, you’ll forget your name.” It was uttered as a promise against Bobbie’s lips and she just knew that Chrisjen wasn’t the kind to break a promise. Bobbie was panting now, Chrisjen’s voice both anchoring her to reality and pushing her closer to her orgasm. Chrisjen’s palm pressed against her clit and she gasped, getting a smile in return.

“But first you’re going to come for me. I want to hear you and I don’t give a fuck if anybody else does.” And while Bobbie had made a habit of ignoring orders lately, this was one she desperately wanted to obey. She twisted her fingers further into Chrisjen’s hair, not holding back any sound as Chrisjen fucked her.

“Come for me, Bobbie.” That almost whispered command was what pushed her over the edge. She cried out, clenching hard around Chrisjen’s fingers. Holding on to Chrisjen, she simply let her orgasm take over. She could feel it from the top of her head to her curling toes. It felt good to be lost in something that was just pure pleasure for a moment after everything that happened, especially like this, in Chrisjen’s arms.

When she came back to herself, Chrisjen was looking down at her, her hair a mess because of the way Bobbie had grabbed it. She looked more beautiful than ever.

“Your voice…” She couldn’t find the words to describe it. Chrisjen just chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.


	7. Day 22: Threesome - Bobbie/Chrisjen/Cotyar

The familiar boots by the door made Bobbie smile. She might not be as detail oriented or have Chrisjen’s terrifyingly good memory, but she’d recognize those anywhere. Cotyar. She hadn’t seen him since Luna, a couple of weeks ago when Chrisjen had fired him to cut him loose from his debt, and now he was here, in Chrisjen’s far too lavish apartment. But neither of them was in the living room or anywhere immediately visible. The abandoned, still half full glasses and the gold and ruby necklace carelessly thrown onto the sofa were telling enough. Toeing off her shoes and stripping off her clothes until she was left in her tank top, she made her way to the bedroom.

Any words of greeting died on her tongue when she pushed the door open and saw Chrisjen straddling Cotyar’s hips, rocking into him, hands on his chest. Neither of them looked at her, but they knew she was there. Bobbie could tell from the way he grabbed Chrisjen’s hips just a little tighter and Chrisjen smirking like she had won a bet. Maybe she had. “Started without me, did you?”

Cotyar huffed out a laugh and raised an eyebrow at Chrisjen that said ‘told you so’. Chrisjen’s response was to roll her hips a little harsher and dig her nails into his chest. Bobbie couldn’t even be mad that they had. They looked too good together like this. The way Chrisjen moved on top of him, the freedom he was giving her to do what she wanted, the contrast of her curves with his muscles, it was beautiful. Bobbie could feel herself getting aroused. 

“Are you going to join us or just watch?” Chrisjen’s voice had taken on that breathy tone that made Bobbie even wetter. Chrisjen finally looked at her, her hair messy probably from Cotyar’s hands running through it, her cheeks were flushed, the look in her eyes as intense as ever. Bobbie didn’t have any desire to just watch, but she could easily look at her for a while longer, especially when she looked like that. “I hadn’t pegged you as a voyeur.”

There was no arguing with that tone and Bobbie whipped off her top and approached the bed, Chrisjen practically caressing her tits with her eyes. It almost made Bobbie moan. She could tell Chrisjen was expecting to be kissed so instead she leaned down and kissed Cotyar, the stubble on his jaw coarse against her palm. He tasted like he had gone down on Chrisjen and now Bobbie did moan. There was nothing quite like tasting Chrisjen on his lips.

“Good to see you, spy,” she whispered against his lips, grinning when his tongue brushed against her mouth.

“You too, marine.” It was good to see him. Ever since he had nearly died several times, seeing his face again settle something inside her that she didn’t know was feeling off until she saw. He groaned suddenly, no doubt because Chrisjen had done something unexpected while he was buried inside her. “She wanted you to find us like this.”

“Oh, I know. I’ll get her for that.”

“I’m fucking counting on it,” Chrisjen said, issuing a clear challenge. With the two of them watching, Bobbie peeled off her panties and nearly got weak in the knees when she saw the hunger in their eyes. She knew exactly what they were both capable of. It would have to wait. She slid a hand in Chrisjen’s hair and pulled her head back slightly. Chrisjen made a soft sound in the back of her throat, licking her lips, but Bobbie still didn’t kiss her. She simply moved behind her, her hand still in her hair.

She pulled Chrisjen back until she was leaning against Bobbie, her skin warm and just a little damp with sweat. Her hands landed on Bobbie’s thighs, her hips still moving, but no longer quite as much. She couldn’t, not in this position. Her nails had left little crescent-shaped indentations in Cotyar’s skin. Bobbie kissed her neck and moved her hands over Chrisjen’s ribs to cup her breasts and squeeze, her hard nipples between her fingers. Chrisjen moaned.

Cotyar watched them, not doing anything, waiting until Bobbie gave him a hint of what she wanted. He had always been good at that, going on along with Bobbie’s or Chrisjen’s plans, though his own could be just as devious. Bobbie released Chrisjen’s breasts and wrapped an arm around her waist, her other hand moving down until she felt short curls. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes.” It was more a breathless moan than anything else and Bobbie tightened her grip on Chrisjen, holding her pressed against her body so she couldn’t even move her hips anymore. She was trapped and Bobbie saw in Cotyar’s dark eyes that he knew exactly what she was planning. He started to fuck Chrisjen, fingers digging into her hips, setting a hard rhythm. Chrisjen couldn’t do anything, except cling to Bobbie’s arm and moan.

“Are you sure?” Her hand dipped lower, fingers sliding over her lips until she could feel where Cotyar’s cock was moving in and out of her. She saw the muscles of Cotyar’s stomach tense at the move and Bobbie kissed Chrisjen’s neck to hide her smile. Her plan had been to just make Chrisjen fall apart, for now, but maybe she could push Cotyar over the edge as well. With her fingers now coated in Chrisjen’s arousal, she settled them against her clit, not doing anything just yet.

“Fuck. Yes, this was what I goddamn want. Now stop playing around.” If her voice hadn’t had such a desperate edge to it, it probably would have sounded intimidating. It was mostly just hot now. Bobbie turned her head a little to let her lips brush against Chrisjen’s ear.

“I want you to make him come as well.” Cotyar eyes widened, his hips stalling for a moment.

“Bobbie, I don’t recover that quickly anymore.” The implication that he didn’t want to come because he wanted to get his hands on Bobbie after she was done with Chrisjen was clear. She almost felt bad for him, Chrisjen definitely didn’t.

“You have more ways of fucking her than just with your cock.” Whatever Chrisjen did to punctuate her words, made Cotyar’s head snap back against the pillow, an almost pained expression on his face.

“Jesus, Chrisjen,” he hissed. Bobbie chuckled, even when basically trapped by a Martian marine, Chrisjen knew how to make a man twice her size shudder, probably by squeezing tightly around his dick. Neither of them had anywhere to go in this position and it gave Bobbie a rush to see them both like this. 

As Cotyar started moving his hips again, fucking Chrisjen in that same hard rhythm, Bobbie circled her clit. Chrisjen’s head fell back against Bobbie’s shoulder, her lips parted, low sounds escaping from her throat as they kept fucking her and she in turn was trying to drag Cotyar with her. From the look and sound of it, she was succeeding. He was biting his bottom lip, his muscles visibly tensing, his brow furrowed.

Chrisjen was moaning next to her ear and it made Bobbie want to abandon this whole thing and just pull her off Cotyar and use her mouth until she made her come over and over again. Later, she could do that later. She moved her fingers faster over Chrisjen’s clit. She needed to make her fall apart, have them both fall apart. Chrisjen’s fingers bit into her arm, her noises becoming a bit more desperate.

Cotyar’s rhythm started to falter, his thrust hard, but a little uncoordinated. He was clenching his jaw so hard, it was a miracle his teeth didn’t break. He was holding out on coming until Chrisjen did. Bobbie doubled her efforts. By now she knew exactly how to touch Chrisjen to make sure she came hard.

The sound of Cotyar’s hips slapping against Chrisjen’s skin, the wet sound of him fucking her, their moans and whimpers, it all filled the room. Until it didn’t. Cotyar’s hips snapped up, just as Chrisjen cried out. Bobbie didn’t know what to focus on, the feeling of Chrisjen coming in her arms, or the way Cotyar’s body seemed to jerk as he came inside her. They both looked and felt amazing. It made Bobbie forget for a moment how turned on she was herself, it was practically dripping down her thighs. 

Chrisjen slumped forward, the only thing seemingly holding her up was Bobbie’s arm. Her nails lightly scratched over the back of Bobbie’s hand before she pulled it off her clit with shaking fingers, muttering something about being too fucking sensitive. Cotyar just looked a little out of it, his gaze on the ceiling unfocused, though he had loosened his bruising grip on Chrisjen’s hips.

Bobbie simply held her, waiting for the pair of them to recover. Chrisjen twisted as well as she could in her arms and cupped Bobbie’s jaw, pulling her in for a toe-curling kiss, even as tremors were still making her body twitch. Bobbie groaned at the intensity of it and it didn’t leave anything to the imagination as to what Chrisjen wanted. “My turn.”


End file.
